los problemas nos unen o nos separan?
by valen14
Summary: Edward asiste al instituto de forks junto con su hermano emmet y su hna Alice, ¿que pasará cuando una nueva estudiante: Isabella swan, llegue a sus vidas? ¿podran ser amigos o algo mas? ¿o se odiaran y seran rivales?
1. Chapter 1

Como ustedes saben los personajes no me pertenecen, son te Stephany Meyer, pero la hstoria es solo mía.

_Cap1_

_**EPOV**_

_Ring ring ring RINNNNNNNNG _

Oh Dios sinceramente nose como soportaba levantarme todas las mañanas con este despertador, juro que comprare uno nuevo. La luz de afuera me hacia mal a los ojos, no podia acostumbrarme asi que me levante y camine hacia mi baño, que por suerte era solo para mi, no me llevaba mal con mis hermanos pero preferia la privacidad de un baño solo para mi. Me lave la cara con abundante agua fria, no es comun en una persona lavarse con agua fria la cara en invierno pero yo no tenia otra manera de despertarme ya que si me lavaba con agua caliente pasaria a dormirme en muy poco tiempo.

Ya estaba terminando de cambiarme para bajar a desayunar, no era de esos chicos que se morian por tener todo lo nuevo de la ropa eso era de gay pero me gustaba estar presentable, baje tranquilamente ya que venia bien con el tiempo y me prepare mi desayuno y el de los demas ya que nadie habia bajado aun.

-Querido dejame ayudarte con los huevos revueltos- dijo Esme, mi madre, mientras me daba un suave beso en la mejilla y se ocupaba de la sartén.

Ella es la persona mas dulce y buena que conozco, me sorprende saber que no tiene ni un poco de maldad siempre tan atenta y buena con sus hijos y con todos los demas.

-Gracias mamá, ¿que tal tu noche?- le pregunte algo adormilado.

-Por suerte dormi muy bien, estaba muy cansada ¿y tu Edward?

-Yo estuve terminando un trabajo para el instituto asi que me quede un poco mas tarde de lo normal.

Hoy iba a ser otro largo y aburrido dia en el instituto, no puedo creer que aveces las personas sean tan egoístas y arrogantes. Lauren ayer se me habia insinuado y yo educadamente la deje hablando sola, para que luego me siga todo el dia por el instituto. Pero no se daba cuenta que no iba a lograr nada conmigo si era tan superficial, y arrogante con todos e incluso conmigo. Esta chica se cree demasiado. Pues claro hay que pasar solo 5 minutos con su madre para darse cuenta de porque es asi Lauren.

Yo no era feo, todo lo contrario era muy atractivo, las chicas siempre me dijeron que les gustaban mis ojos y mi cabello, aunque con respecto al cabello nunca esta igual siempre revuelto incapaz de arreglarlo. Y por mi cuerpo bueno digamos que yo también tuve mi etapa de obsesion por el gimnasio y ademas soy del equipo de fútbol de la escuela asi que estaba en forma.

-Haaaaaaay, agh… yo, yo GANEEEEEE- los gritos de alice se escuchaban desde la cocina y me hicieron salir de mi ensoñación, justo para que no se me quemen las tostadas.

-Mentira hiciste trampa. Me pusiste la traba y me caí eso no es fair play (juego limpio)- protesto Emmet,

Mi hno grandulon le sacaba como el doble de altura a mi hna Alice y no era capaz de ganarle en nada, ni siquiera cuando se empezaban a golpear ya que Alice, aunque era una e-na-na y no exagero, siempre lo dejaba tirado en el piso o con algunos moretones. Aunque últimamente ya no se peleaban tanto como antes, y eso al fin podia decirse ya que con Carlisle, mi padre, y Esme pensabamos que nunca iban a a parar. Ya que emmet tenia 19 y Alice recien iba a tener 17 en unos meses. Yo era el del medio pero no participaba casi nunca de sus peleas; salvo cuando se metian con mi piano o con mi auto, mis dos bebes. Amaba tocar el piano es algo que me enseño mi abuelo desde muy chiquito y siempre lo adoré y bueno mi auto como no amarlo era un volvo y como amo la velocidad que mejor que este auto para alguien como yo.

-A si fuiste vos el que me agarro del brazo y me quiso tirar para atrás y te tropezaste, tonto!- le reprocho Alice tratando de no soltar una carcajada por la estupidez de Emmet,

-Que tu me pusiste la traba- gritaba Emmet demasiado fuerte.

-que no

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-Piensan seguir asi todo el día o se van a decidir a desayunar para no llegar tarde al instituto- les dijo Carlisle mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Aveces mis hermanos parecian niños pequeños, pero yo los quiero mucho y tengo una muy buena relación con ellos, compartimos todo pero todo, y podemos estar levantados toda la noche charlando, riendo o jugando a un juego sin aburrirnos.

Terminamos de desayunar bastante rápido y nos fuimos al instituto, Alice se fue conmigo en mi volvo porque habia discutido con emmet y no queria ir en su enorme jeep, en verdad siempre buscaba una excusa porque como era enana le costaba subir y no le parecia lindo ir en el asiento de adelante y mirar la mitad de la carretera por no llegar, ella todavía no tenía su propio coche, no por falta de dinero ya que carlisle ganaba muy bien y mi madre se apasionaba decorando casa y tambien tenia su entrada economica, sino porque al no tener todavía 17 no podia manejar.

Llegamos al instituto igual que siempre, muy aburrido, aunque la pasaba bien con las ocurrencias de mis hnos, ellos se parecían mucho, yo era un poco distinto mas tranquilo, pero muchas veces me prendia en sus locas ideas.

Me baje del auto y ayude a mi hna a bajar y a cargar sus cosas, con alice ibamos a las mismas clases y compartiamos una con emmet ya que por ser tan popular y deportista-según decía él- le habia ido mal en una materia y no la puso pasar y la tiene que re-cursar, no dimos ni dos pasos y escuchamos un fuerte barullo. Con alice dimos media vuelta para ver que pasaba, y nos encontramos a emmet junto con sus amigos del equipo de futbol charlando a los gritos muy animadamente con un grupo de chicas que se veían fascinadas con mi hno.

-Muy típico de emmet- comenté

-Lo hace siempre, lo peor es que esas zorra de Katia nunca deja de mirarlo tan insinuante, pero que puta, no se da cuenta lo idiota que queda, igual sabemos que emmet a esa no le da ni la hora, tendrá debilidad por las rubias pero tan tonto como para caer en Katia no es.

-Bueno mejor nos apuramos porque vamos a llegar tarde- comenté

Ibamos caminando tranquilos hacía nuestra clase cuando nos cruzamos con tanya y rose, ellas eran muy amigas de alice y yo me llevaba muy bien con ellas, además iban a nuestra clase. Igual Rose era la mas importante para alice, aunque yo solo lo notaba porque la conozco demasiado.

Me quede charlando con tanya mientras rose hablaba de moda con alice. Tanya es muy buena chica, ademas muy linda y no es tan superficial como las chicas hoy en día.

Las horas de clase se pararon normales pero aburridas, por suerte alguna que otra broma mataba el tiempo.

A la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería se chusmeaba por todos lados sobre la llegada de una nueva compañera al instituto, la hija del jefe de policias. Forks es un pueblo chico y todos nos conocemos y al ser nueva habia todo un revuelto en el instituto, igual su llegada iba a ser mañana martes, ya que según los chusmeríos se iba a estar instalando en su casa con su padre luego de dejar a su madre en Phoenix.

Luego del almuerzo tuvimos clase junto con emmet, y pueden creer que le puso al profesor plasticola en el escritorio y al apoyarse en el, el profesor no hizo mas que embarrarse todo de plasticola la mano pero ni cuenta se dio hasta que se rasco la mejilla con la mano y se enchastro toda la cara, eso si fue muy fuerte y toda la clase empezo a reir a carcajadas del pobre profesor que no entendia nada.

Después de eso no hubo nada mas emocionante y terminamos el día y nos fuimos a casa junto con rose y tanya que vinieron un rato a casa y junto con emmet vino jasper nuestro mejor amigo, que iba a clases con emmet pero con el cual yo me llevaba muy bien.

Estuvimos jugando toda la tarde al estanciero hicimos parejas ya que eramos muchos, alice jugo con jasper, era raro pero esos dos se complementaban muy bien, ademas habia veces en que se quedaban mirando uno a otro y no reaccionaban hasta q emmet les gritaba. Rose jugo con emmet y yo con tanya.

Emmet y alice como siempre muy competitivos entre si se querían derrotar mutuamente, pero esta vez gracias a rose que era muy ingeniosa pudieron ganar junto con emmet. Nosotros quedamos muy similares a alice junto con jasper asi que hicimos que haya empate entre nosotros.

-Dura derrota enana- se reía emmet de alice

-Sino fuera por rose, ni cerquita quedabas de nosotros- lo contradijo alice

-mmmm.. eso es lo que quisieras pero sabes que no! Yo tambien tuve mi aporte

-claaaaaaaaaro emmet, como si ayudaras mucho, cuando casi pierden salvo que rose se dio cuenta y cambio todo a ultimo momento, si seguia tu consejo terminaban en la ruina- dijo alice

-Pueden dejar de pelear como infantes alguna vez- Les grite. Me tenían un poco cansado con sus tontas discusiones.

Se hizo tarde y los chicos se fueron luego de una charla muy divertida entre todos, cenamos con mama y papá, luego de que este llegara del hospital y nos fuimos a acostar.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 BPOV.

Me llamo Isabella Swam, pero odio que me digan isabella, me gusta solo bella. Iba en viaje hacia Forks, el lugar de mi nueva vida, no estaba triste ya que estar con mi padre iba a ser muy lindo ya que no lo veía mucho, además el me daba mi espacio. Pero separarme de mi madre eso si que me era muy difícil, pero ella necesitaba su espacio. Con los viajes de Phil, su pareja, ella siempre se quedaba conmigo ya que no me queria dejar sola, pero yo sabia que ella sufria por no poder ir con phil asi que decidí irme con Charlie, mi padre.

Y aquí me tienen por llegar a port angeles donde queda el aeropuerto, mi padre me va a estar esperando.

-Hija, tanto tiempo, pero que grande que estas- me saludó Charlie, digo mi padre, al salir del avion. A el le costaba expresar sus sentimientos, una cualidad que saque de él. Ya que yo era muy reservada.

-Papá que bueno verte, te extrañe bastante- Le comente ruborizandome al instante al decir lo último.

El viaje fue corto hasta forks, unos cuarenta minutos, de los cuales hablamos muy poco.

-Te tengo una sorpresa de bienvenida- me dijo charlie cuando entrabamos a forks.

-Por que papá? Si sabes que no me gustan los regalos y menos las sorpresas- le critique

-Pero esta estoy seguro que te va a gustar, no es la gran cosa, pero es algo que querías- su tono me impaciento totalmente

- ¿Qué es? por favor dime- le insistí.

-Ya estamos por llegar no te cuesta nada esperar un poco mas.

Al dar vuelta la esquina para nuestra casa la vi, era enorme, hermosa, no lo podía creer, perfecta

-Espero que te guste, se la compre a un viejo amigo billy, como verás es muy vieja pero su hijo Jacob la arreglo y anda muy bien.

Me quede sin habla. – es perfecta papá, muchas gracias no tenias porque ….

-Hija, es poco comparado con lo que te mereces- me dijo

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y no pude hacer nada mas que asentir. Mi padre no es una persona expresiva, pero se le nota que me extraño y que necesitaba de mi compañía, ademas nunca pudo superar que mama se vaya.

Ese día me la pase ordenando mis cosas y poniéndome al día con los horarios y las actividades de Charlie, ya le avise que yo me encargaría de las comidas luego de ver la pila de cajas de pizza en la cocina. La casa no era la gran cosa, estaba bien normal, además éramos dos personas. Tenía que compartir el baño con mi padre pero era nada más la ducha ya que abajo había otro pero sin bañera. Mi habitación era simple pero ya se le iba notando mi personalidad con libros y música clásica por todos lados.

Me apresure para ir al supermercado antes de que se haga tarde, de paso probé mi nueva camioneta, era ruidosa pero excelente. No fue nada difícil encontrar el supermercado, ya que haber pasado algunos veranos aca, me hizo conocer bastante la ciudad, ademas era muy pequeña y todo estaba junto a la carretera principal.

Me baje de mi coche, y entre al supermercado, era normal ni muy grande ni muy chico, empece a recoger todo lo necesario para lo que iba a preparar esa noche y un poco de otros comestibles necesarios que vi que hacian falta luego de revisar la cocina. Iba para la caja cuando veo que a una señora se le cae la billetera y me apure para alcanzarsela.

-mmm disculpe se le cayo la billetera, tome- le dije a la señora, era rubia de pelo largo, un poco más alta que yo, con cara de forma de corazón, era muy hermosa.

-oh! Muchas gracias corazon, mm te conozco?- me pregunto

-mm.. no lo creo, soy hija del jefe de policias Isabella swan, pero prefiero bella y llegue hoy de Phoenix, solo pase algunos veranos aquí de mi infancia- le comente

-oh por dios! Tu eres la hija de charlie, pero como no me di cuenta, si te pareces tanto, tus ojos tu pelo… todo forks esta hablando de ti querida, uhh disculpa no me presente, mi nombre es esme, esme cullen- dijo

-mucho gusto en conocerla, la verdad que es la primera persona que conocí de este lugar por ahora- le comente

-ya verás que te vas a adaptar muy bien, no te preocupes querida. Ademas me gustaria que conozcas a mis hijos, creo que te vas a llevar muy bien con ellos- me dijo

-Muchas gracias. Espero verla pronto porque debo irme, ya que debo preparar la cena- me despedí

-Claro, fue muy lindo conocerte, espero verte más seguido- y la verdad que si esperaba ver mas seguido a esta señora, era muy dulce y amable.

Conduje tranquila hasta casa ya que iba bien de tiempo. Llegue y pepare la cena y espere que llegara charlie del trabajo, ya que es policía tiene un horario bastante ocupado, pero es lo que le gusta y con lo que se entretiene.

-mmm.. que rico huele bella- elogio charlie la comida

-Gracias papá, que tal tu día?- le pregunté

-Normal, ya sabes Bells acá no hay muchos problemas, salvo algún descontrol por alguna fiesta o algún partido de fútbol.

Después de esa pequeña charla, comimos en silencio, no necesitábamos llenar el silencio, estábamos bien así, además charlie se habia enganchado mirando un partido de fútbol en la televisión.

Luego de fregar los platos y despedirme de charlie, subí a mi habitación y acomode todo para el día siguiente. Estaba un poco nerviosa por el nuevo instituto, en Phoenix no tenia muchos amigos solo dos, pero esperaba poder conocer a alguien mas divertido en este nuevo lugar, aunque sea para no aburrirme tanto en las clases. Y así pensando en el mañana, me fui quedando dormida.

Hola gentee! Bueno espero que les guste un poco mi historia, la voy armando de a poco pero voy a terminarla, me animó mucho tu review vanezhittacullen2, gracias por leerme y espero sus opiniones y sugerencias si quieren para la historia. Aunque seguire mis ideas tal vez las de ustedes me inspiren, espero sus reviews porque gracias a ellos me inspiran mas a escribir, besos , nos vemos prontito.


End file.
